Kaiba's Little Secrets
by SecretsHidden
Summary: After defeating yet another enemy, the gang is in for the shock of their lives when circumstances have them spending the night at the Kaiba Mansion.
1. The First Secret

Posted 7/25/11  
>Edited 327/13

Kaiba's Little Secrets

After defeating yet another enemy, the gang is in for the shock of their lives when circumstances have them spending the night at the Kaiba Mansion.

Chapter One - The First Secret

July 29, 11:32 PM

"Sweet dreams, baby," Fire whispered, placing a kiss on her daughter's forehead. The beautiful baby girl was fast asleep at last, much to her parents' relief.

Five feet away her twin brother slept soundly in his crib, he had been out for over an hour. He was good at falling asleep, unlike his sister.

"Come on, time for bed for us too," Seto whispered in her ear. She nodded sleepily, accepting his hand as he pulled her quietly from the room.

It had been a long day for them all. Fire had spent it worrying over his safety as he fought off another ill willed threat; only returning home late in the night with Yugi and his friends in tow. She couldn't believe he had brought them with him but it turned out it was Mokuba's idea to begin with. They still weren't sure if it was safe for the friends to return home. This particular enemy had been quite ruthless, all six had returned with some form of injury. Yugi had sustained the worst, a fractured arm that Tea had wrapped. It was too late to go to any doctor.

While Seto had gone to check on his family, Mokuba had set them up in rooms on the far wing of the house, away from their and the little ones' rooms. The friends had no idea Fire or the little ones' existed, and they were doing all they could to keep it that way. Seto had already instructed them to stay in their rooms, no leaving, and no wondering. The maids would come get them in the morning and escort them to the car. And they would leave, none the wiser.

The door clicked shut quietly and the two paused to make sure the sound did not wake the little girl. Thankfully, all stayed quiet.

Fire let out a sigh of relief and they headed down the hall.

"Safe and sound, again," she said, her head leaning against Seto's shoulder.

"For now at least," he replied, his arm wrapping around her shoulder.

"You're such a pessimist, Seto. Let's enjoy the moment while it lasts," she replied wryly. Seto let out a soft chuckle and said no more. His hand ran its way down her arm, sneaking to her waist when it got low enough. Lips pressed against her cheek that had been previously resting on his shoulder. His lips were soft as they moved across her face, causing her eyes to slip shut when they found her own.

Walking was forgotten, Seto's arms wrapped around her tightly, holding her body against him. As his warm tongue invaded her mouth, her fingers were finding the buttons to his shirt, wanting to feel the smooth contours of his chest beneath her fingers.

As they slipped inside his shirt she felt fingers at the base of her pajama bottoms. They slowly snuck their way up under her shirt, pulling a moan from her lips as Seto backed her up against the wall. His lips slipped away from hers, trailing kisses across her jawbone and to her earlobe.

His attention was speeding up her heart rate. She had thought by now her heart would have grown accustomed to the feelings his attention ignited within her, but it had yet to show any signs of such. Instead it tried to beat its way out of her chest each and every time they started.

His fingers traced paths across her back, bringing her shirt up with them and leaving it hiked up when they went lower once again. He teased the skin beneath her ear, biting it gently; being sure to massage away any pain his teeth may have brought her.

All Fire could hope to do was stay standing; his attention was driving her mad. Everything felt ten times more exciting in the dark hallway. The heightened chances of being caught only caused to excite her even more.

Her finger ran up into his soft brown hair, tugging it as his hands roamed her back. He let loose a low growl as her fingers dug into his scalp. She smirked at his 'warning', never had she taken such a thing seriously.

His fingers slipped to her front, just below her breasts, slipping down slowly to run over the bump that was her stomach. His hands spanned out against it as his lips found hers once again. He took them hungrily, begging for entrance into her mouth once again.

When she denied him-

"What the hel- KAIBA?"

* * *

><p>So here is chapter one. I hope you are surprised. More secrets are on their way.<p>

Feel free to leave a review. I would greatly appreciate it. :)

Until next time, SecretsHidden.


	2. The First Secret Revealed

Posted 7/29/11  
>Edited 327/13

Kaiba's Little Secrets

After defeating yet another enemy, the gang is in for the shock of their lives when circumstances have them spending the night at the Kaiba Mansion.

Chapter Two - The First Secret Revealed

July 29, 11:39 PM

"Kaiba!"

Seto's lips disappeared from her mouth; his hands pulling her shirt back down. In a single second Seto had gone from kissing her senseless to placing himself between her and the intruders. Rarely had the two ever been caught but Fire knew at once this was the worst. Peeking around his shoulder she saw three teenage boys at the end of the hall, their mouths gapping open in shock.

She had never seen them before but Fire knew them instantly. Yugi and his friends. The blond one kept moving his mouth, like he was trying to say something but no words ever came. Fire heard a low growl coming from Seto, too low for any of the boys to hear. Fire resisted a smirk, oh how Seto hated being…interrupted.

"What are you doing here? I told you all to stay in your rooms," Seto demanded, the boys almost flinched.

"Wha- What is going on? Who is she, Kaiba?" the blond one gasped, his finger pointing towards Fire whose head whipped back to be hidden behind Seto.

"I asked you what you are doing out of your rooms?" Seto repeated slowly.

"Yeah, and I asked you who-"

"That is none of your business, you are in my house, and you will answer my questions."

Fire backed away from Seto, sneaking along the wall in such a way so that the three boys would not see her retreating. Seto's hand motioned for her to keep going, understanding what she was doing.

"We just came out looking for the kitchen! We haven't eaten all day!" the blond said, stretching to get another look at Fire. "Who is she?"

"You have wandered too far from your rooms to be looking for only a kitchen," Seto replied, taking some steps toward the group. Fire slipped behind a corner, finally hidden from sight. Seto glanced back once before continuing toward the boys.

"When I tell you to do something I expect to be obeyed." Fire could tell Seto was in no kind mood now. Their little secrets were close to being revealed, something Seto strove to keep hidden.

It was not that Seto was ashamed, not by a long shot. He couldn't love them all any more than he did already. But the last thing he wanted was their quiet home life disrupted. If Kaiba Corporation representatives caught on to what their eighteen-year-old CEO had… there would be no telling what that would do to Kaiba Corps reputation.

But Fire was getting ahead of herself. They had only seen her, nothing more, just a more… private moment with her lover.

Fire listened as Seto pushed the boys farther away from the twin's room, their voices fading to nothing as they left. Fire breathed a sigh of relief. Quietly she headed back towards the room, as she passed it she made sure she didn't hear any crying, and then headed the long way to her own bedroom.

Slipping in through the open door she stepped toward her dresser to grab a more flowing and modest nightshirt, one that Seto would not openly turn down but would still make the three teenage boys jealous.

Fire wasn't one to show herself off, not by a long shot, but knowing Seto, he wouldn't speak one word of who she was to those three and they would go to bed that night thinking she was a slut. And this she could not let slip.

Still, she wasn't going to let those boys think Seto just took what first came to him, Seto had said it himself: she was a catch he wouldn't set free.

A quick check in the mirror and she slipped back out into the hallway.

There were three kitchens in the Kaiba Mansion, one for each wing. Fire thought Seto would take the teens back to the kitchen in their own wing but as she passed the west wing kitchen she heard talking coming from inside.

As she neared she could hear Seto's voice. He was giving out orders to a maid by the sounds of it. He wanted the three back in their room ASAP and to hurry with any food. Fire approached the kitchen door and peered in. Standing before Seto was their newest maid, she was over twenty but Seto still could make her quake in her shoes. And right now she looked terrified. Bridget, the maid, nodded her head shakily to Seto's demands and turned toward the cupboards, but she hesitated, not knowing what she should do next.

Fire shook her head; Seto could be so unnerving sometimes. Fire stepped into the kitchen.

"Bridget, why don't you go make sure these three won't leave their rooms tonight, I'll get them something to eat," Fire spoke calmly. Seto, Bridget and the three teens spun around to see her standing there. Seto's features darkened while the others looked shocked.

"Go back-" Seto began but Fire cut in.

"You are scaring the girl half to death, Seto. And I am quite capable of making us something to eat. Besides, it's getting so late I'll need something to eat if I'm to fall asleep tonight," Fire responded looking her lover in the eye.

"But-"

"Bridget, go on, I'll take care of these four," Fire said to the maid. The brown haired girl gazed between Fire and Seto and back before slowly nodding her head.

"Yes, ma'am," she squeaked, turning and all but running from the room.

Fire moved farther into the kitchen, walking here and there, gathering some supplies to make a simple western dish she had been craving recently. Seto remained silent. She knew he was trying to figure out a way to get her out of the kitchen without being rude, she also knew he wouldn't be able to think of anything either.

Sparing him and the boys a glance she saw his hard expression and the boys curious and beet red faces.

"You can sit down, this will take just a few minutes," she said kindly, nodding to the kitchen stools that stood by the island. When the boys didn't move she continued, "They're not going to bite you," she laughed. Yugi jumped a little, like he had been poked in his back.

Jumping to life he moved to the seat nearest him, his eyes suddenly very fixed on the counter, his face turning pink. As he moved in front of his friends they came to life. Tristan, the brown haired boy, followed Yugi to a chair, his eyes moving to the food she had set on the counter. The blond, Joey, started back from Seto to Fire and back yet again; over and over until Seto growled the boys surname threateningly. That's when he finally spoke.

"Since when do you get a girl!" the boy almost shouted, his finger pointed accusingly towards Fire.

"Wheeler, sit down and shut up," Seto growled. The boy only seemed egged on by this.

"No way Kaiba! You've got major explaining to do here, who is she?!" Joey gasped, his eyes turning to look at Fire.

Seto opened his mouth to speak but Fire cut him off. "No, Seto, it won't hurt for them to learn this," she said calmly, pulling a pan from the cupboard.

"You will not-"

"I will, because knowing you, you would say nothing and these three would go to bed believing I am a slut or something," Fire replied. Seto's expression darkened and he glared at the teens who only could watch in what appeared to be awe.

Fire continued. "And would it be so bad?" she asked, turning to look into Seto's eyes. She gave him a loaded look, his eyes widened, finally comprehending what she was getting at, if not all of it, at least the gist.

He turned away, consenting to her.

Fire nodded, now filling a pan with water. Turning she focused on her task, pulling the counter top back to reveal a deep rounded stovetop where she placed the pot. She turned the heat on and the pot began to boil immediately. This caused even the eccentric Joey to become distracted. Watching memorized as she poured in the noodles, letting the pot drop from a boil.

She stood there, stirring the pasta and letting it soften up, waiting for one of the boys to speak up; when it became apparent that this was not going to happen she jumpstarted the conversation.

"How is your arm, Yugi? Seto tells me it was injured today," Fire inquired, her eyes lifting to rest on his wrapped up arm.

"Ha? Oh, yeah, it's fine now. I'll go to the doctor tomorrow or something," he said, gaining the use of his voice back.

"That probably wouldn't be a bad idea," she replied. "It doesn't hurt you, does it? We have some medicine for that if you need it."

"Oh, no. Mokuba already gave me something. I don't feel it anymore," the boy said, sounding surprised at her offer.

"That's good," she said. The ice successfully broken, Fire waited for the on slot of questions that would surly follow. She was not disappointed.

"So…are you Kaiba's…" but Yugi couldn't finish the question.

"She can't be! Not her!" Joey exclaimed. Standing up from the seat he had finally taken.

"Why not, we all saw them," Tristan said, turning to look at his best friend.

"She's way too nice! No girl in her right mind would go for a jerk like Kaiba!" the blond said loudly, pointing first from Fire and then to Seto.

"Yeah, but…"

"But nothing," Joey countered. "You can't possibly be his girlfriend! So who are you?"

"Well, by law," Fire paused. "I'm his sister."

* * *

><p>Freaking Joey out is so much fun. Thanks for reading and reviews would be nice.<p>

Until next time, SecretsHidden.


	3. The Second Secret

Posted 8/2/11  
>Edited 327/13

Kaiba's Little Secrets

After defeating yet another enemy, the gang is in for the shock of their lives when circumstances have them spending the night at the Kaiba Mansion.

Chapter Three - The Second Secret

July 30, 12:05 AM

You could have heard a pin drop after Fire's announcement. Yugi and Tristan gaped at her. Their mouths had fallen open. Joey's face was in so much agony, one might think someone had poured lava over his head.

Seto gave Fire a small glare and she couldn't stop the small giggle that burst from her mouth. Seto rolled his eyes.

The three teens gazed at Fire, their faces losing some of their stunned appearance, taking on more of a confused/wary expression.

"Your pulling our leg, aren't you?!" Joey complained, his voice mounting.

"Actually, it was true at one time."

To the boys' shock, this answer didn't come from the girl, but from Seto. The CEO sat down at the counter away from the other boys and was leaning against the counter top. Joey's eyes widened so much Fire feared they would fall out.

"Your sister…" Tristan murmured, turning back to Fire. She nodded, a small smile creeping onto her lips. She stirred the pasta.

"But that's…" Yugi started and Joey finished for him. "Disgusting!"

Fire laughed again. Even Seto had a ghost of a smile on his face. If these boys had to find out about Fire, he might as well have fun with it.

Fire nodded once again. "It might seem disgusting to you, but Seto and I never saw the other as a sibling. And, as we share no blood, there is nothing wrong between us. It was the courts that claimed us as siblings when we and Mokuba were adopted by the Kaiba's," she explained.

"But only for a short while, until our 'father' got the courts straightened out, were Seto and I, brother and sister," Fire said, smiling, remembering the time so many years ago when their 'father' would look upon the two with such disgust; Seto had soon shown him that he should look with fear instead.

"You were adopted together? Why didn't we learn about this during Battle City?" Yugi asked.

"Gozaburo would rather act as if she never existed," Seto explained, hatred filling his voice.

The boys looked between the two of them: Fire stirring the food, Seto watching Fire.

"So you're…" Tristan pushed.

"Together, boyfriend-girlfriend, whatever you want to call it," Fire spoke calmly using a fork to spear a piece of pasta to check its tenderness. When she was not satisfied she left the pasta alone.

As she turned to the frig, Yugi spoke up. "Um… I'm sorry, I don't know your name…."

"What? Oh my, sorry, I haven't introduced myself," Fire laughed and smiled as she turned to them. "My name's Fire, Fire Storm, to the outside world at least."

Fire gave no explanation to this but turned back to the frig.

"Fire? Ah, ok…. Fire, what are you making?" Yugi asked, looking at the pasta.

"Elbow Macaroni. It's a pasta in milk, it's a simple dish for it being so late," Fire explained as she pulled a loaf of bread from the frig. With it she placed three slices into the four-slice toaster sitting on the counter. "Do you like your toast? Just nicely brown?" she asked, turning to the boys. Most of them nodded absentmindedly, still trying to comprehend what they had just learned.

"You grew up in the orphanage then?" Yugi asked. Fire looked at him in shock. "I'm sorry, I guess that's kind of a personal question, sorry…"

"No, it's fine. I've just never had anyone ask me that. I guess I don't get out enough to ever get to the topic in a conversation," Fire said, intrigued by the boy's interest. "Don't worry; it doesn't bother me."

"Yes, actually. It's strange really. I was dropped off at the orphanage when I was about two. I could not speak the language well at all and no one could figure out what my native language might be. They don't know where I came from, and with not being able to communicate with the other children I became sort of the outcast: the 'scary ghost girl'. No one ever came near me until Seto showed up when we were eight." Fire explained while waiting for the toast to pop back up. "It seems like we've been inseparable ever since."

The three boys watched in silent awe as Fire pulled the toast from the toaster and placed two more slices in. She set each of them a slice and offered them butter, smiling when none seemed to be able to speak.

Seto was torn between glaring at them and wishing Fire had stayed in the shadows, as had been the plan from the beginning. He didn't like the teens watching her as they were. She was his and his alone. But he knew in the back of his mind the real reason for their stares.

Wanting to get the boys out of his line of sight, Seto stood from his stool and walked over to a cupboard where he retrieved five glass bowls. Setting these near the stovetop he then grabbed the milk from the frig and set it beside the bowl. Fire thanked him as she went to strain the noodles, the boys watching in, again, silent awe. The CEO leaned against the counter top; his back to his classmates and Fire dished out the noodles into each bowl and poured milk into each bowl.

"All done, here we go then," she smiled, handing each boy a bowl and spoon to go alone with their toast.

"T-thank you," Yugi stammered, accepting the bowl and enjoying the warmth it emitted.

"You sure you are Kaiba's girlfriend?" Joey asked. "Cuz you are way too nice to be," he complained. The blond however accepted the food and started wolfing it down, not caring if it burned his tongue just a bit.

"Very sure, Joey," Fire laughed, jumping onto the back counter to sit before picking up her own bowl and taking a bite.

"You know my name?" the blond gasped, choking on the macaroni.

"Of course, Mokuba likes to tell me all about what happens when the two of them are away. From Duelist Kingdom to Battle City, I might as well have been standing by his side the entire time," Fire explained, smiling at Seto.

"And do you believe it? The 'magic' part of it?" Tristan asked, take a break between bites.

Fire gave him a slight glare, "Now you're just trying to put me on his bad side," she said, glancing at Seto who 'humph'ed in annoyance before returning to his bowl. "But, yes, I believe I do. I don't have enough faith to believe all I heard could simply be a coincidence. Too much makes sense. If I didn't believe in magic, I might as well believe we all evolved from apes, or something equally as stupid."

Fire smiled at the glare she received from Seto. She had such fun riling him up.

"Har har har," he muttered, setting his now empty bowl down.

"Don't worry about him," Fire continued to the boys. "He just doesn't like to admit that he may actually believe you as well."

The boys gawked at Fire, shocked that there was such a possibility as Kaiba believing in magic.

Joey looked like he was about to say something when a small voice broke into the conversation, causing the eyes to turn towards the doorway.

"Mama? Is Daddy home yet?"

* * *

><p>Any flamers about the ape comment, hold your touge till the story is finished please.<p>

If "Fire" seems such a strange name check my profile. I wouldn't force that name onto a child, but I would use it before I used 'Apple'. (I forget which celebrity did that)

Hope you are enjoying the story and please review.

Untill next time, SecretsHidden.


	4. The Second Secret Revealed

Posted 8/6/11  
>Edited 327/13

Kaiba's Little Secrets

After defeating yet another enemy, the gang is in for the shock of their lives when circumstances have them spending the night at the Kaiba Mansion.

Chapter Four - The Second Secret Revealed

July 30, 12:24 AM

"Mama? Is Daddy home yet?"

The group spun around to see a small girl standing in the doorway, a blanket held in one hand, the other robbing her tired eyes. She was dressed in pale pink pajamas with her light-brown hair hanging lose over her shoulders.

The three teenage boys gasped at the figure, a spoon clattering as it fell into a bowl.

The little girl looked towards the noise and noticed for the first time that it was not her mother sitting at the kitchen island. Fearfully she scanned the rest of the room and her eyes landed and stayed on the CEO, the fear vanishing.

"Daddy!" she cried, racing into the kitchen and towards the man.

Joey, Tristan and Yugi watched in shock as the CEO of Kaiba Corp opened his arms and picked her up off the ground, wrapping the girl up in a tight hug.

The small child clung to her father, hugging his neck and hiding her head deep in his chest. "You're back," she said happily.

Seto rubbed the girls back, his eyes fixed on Fire. Reflected in her eyes was the same fear he felt inside. The two could deal with them knowing about Fire, but not about this, not about their daughter.

Fire swallowed hard, glancing at the boys before returning her eyes to Seto and their little girl. She fell from the counter and walked to them, placing her hand on the girl's back.

"Mama, Daddy's home," the little girl said when she turned to see Fire.

"Yes he is, and you should be in bed, Lexi, no awake and up," Fire spoke softly to her daughter.

"But Daddy was in dander," Lexi reasoned tiredly, her eyes drooping shut as she spoke.

"And now I'm not, so back to bed," Seto murmured.

The girl nodded sleepily. "Will Daddy put me to bed?" she asked through a yawn.

"Sure," Seto agreed, turning an eye to Fire.

"I know, I know, go on, I'll handle them," Fire said, pushing Seto towards the door. "Go."

With one last glance back, they were gone.

Fire stood there watching the empty doorway, her back to the three boys whom she knew would surely still be gaping after the little girl. This is precisely what Seto had wanted to prevent and now it had happened. They knew.

But at least they only knew _part_ of it.

Slowly Fire turned back to the boys.

"Are you done? You are probably really tired. You should be getting to bed. The limo will be taking you home bright and early tomorrow," she said quickly. Returning to the counter, she started picking up Seto's empty bowl. She placed it in the sink along with her own. Turning she reached for the boy's, they had finished before Lexi had walked in. The glass dishes clanked as she set them in the sink.

"Fire?"

She froze. Yugi's voice breaking through her racing thoughts.

"That girl just now…" he said slowly, "She isn't really Kaiba's kid, is she?" he asked hopefully.

Fire didn't know what to do. To say no would raise more questions than the truth; and either way, Fire wasn't one to lie about anything. Unfortunately Joey and Tristan didn't rush in with their own disbelieving thoughts. At the moment Fire was wishing they had. It would give her more time to think.

Even so, the minuets seemed to tick by like a flock of birds. Fire stood at the sink-her hands supporting her against it-frozen. She had never had to tell anybody this news. Any new help was kept away from it for a few months before they were sure they could keep the secret. This was a well hidden thing-she felt her stomach rustle.

A sigh escaped her.

"Fire?"

"I think you all know the answer to that question, Yugi," she said quietly. Slowly she turned to face them. "What's done is done. I can't make you un-see what you saw. The child is Seto's. Seto's and mine."

The boys gazed at her in shock. Joey looked like he was going to puke. Tristan's eyes held pity while Yugi simply looked shocked. He was the first one to be able to speak.

"How old is she?" he asked, what could be confused as awe in his voice.

"She's almost five," Fire said, a small smile decorated her lips before it faded away. "I came here only to let you see that I am not Seto Kaiba's little toy. There is much more to our relationship than that. That much you can see now. But what there is will remain unspoken. You needn't know about that little girl, so forget you ever laid eyes on her and you may lessen the loathing Seto feels towards you. If you don't care about Seto then do it as a favor to me. Besides, I doubt anyone would believe you."

Fire turned from them, heading towards the doorway. When she reached the wall she pushed a button on the intercom station there.

Thirty seconds later, the maid from earlier, Bridget, came into the room.

"What can I do for you ma'am?" she asked seeing that Seto was not longer around.

"Take the boy's back to their rooms. Be sure they stay there. Have someone monitor the cameras in that hallway all night and have the hall checked every ten minutes as well. Just to be safe," Fire gave her the order calmly. Thankfully Bridget didn't bat an eye.

"Yes ma'am. Come this way please," she said, speaking to the three boys.

"Wait hold up!"

"Yeah, you can't do that! We aren't prisoners here!" Joey shouted, agreeing with Tristan.

"On the contrary, you are the 'guest's in this household and will be kind enough to do as your host says," Fire said, scorning the word 'guest' as it slipped from her lips. The stare she gave them silenced every retort they wanted to make.

Perhaps this girl did belong with Seto Kaiba.

They were shone from the room in silence, leaving Fire staring at an empty kitchen.

-4-

Fire slipped into her bedroom. She didn't turn the lights on as she shook her hair out of the tie and set to combing it for the night. A rustle came from the bed and soon she felt a strong hand take the brush from hers. Letting her own hand drop she closed her eyes as Seto finished brushing out her hair.

The long black tendrils fell past her shoulders, ribs and waist as he brushed through it. Fire closed her eyes and enjoyed the sensation.

"It's not often you brush my hair for me," she murmured into the dark.

"It's not often I get to bed before you," he reminded her, his voice silky in the darkness.

Slowly her eyes grew accustomed to the night; the little light shining in from the window illuminated the vanity in front of her. She could just make out the dark outline of the man standing behind her.

He laid the brush on the vanity top, his hand reaching for hers, pulling her towards the bed. With comforters pulled back the two slid into the large king sized bed, the cool pillows feeling incredibly wonderful tonight.

Long ago the two had agreed to leave the outside world at the doorway. Nothing but them existed within these four walls. Fire felt the desire to break that tonight but once Seto's arm wrapped around her body she let it pass. Shedding her worry she sank into his warmth, breathing in his scent. Tomorrow would come soon enough. For now it was just tonight.

She felt her insides rustle again, a smile creeping onto her lips. Seto's chest rumbled as he held her to it.

"You laughing at me?" she asked him.

"No, it just tickles," he said.

"Well I'm sorry, I can't control everything," Fire mocked anger failed as the rustling resumed.

"I think she just woke up," Seto said though a laugh.

"Lucky me, now I'll never fall asleep," Fire groaned, burying her face in Seto's chest.

"You know you like it anyway."

His voice was in her ear, his warm breath sending shivers across her body. Pressed up against Seto, he could feel every move she made, including those she couldn't control. The rustle paused as she felt Seto's hand against her belly. Somehow he had snuck up under her shirt without her feeling it. He hand spread out against the bump as it rustled again.

"She's excited tonight," he murmured, kissing the top of Fire's head. She leaned back to look up at him. A smile graced his lips in the starlight, his eyes heavy with sleep. Leading up she kissed his lips, igniting the fire in her soul and sending it rushing through her veins. His arm tightened around her, pulling her closer to him, deeper into the kiss.

The baby girl within her womb pressed her tiny feet against her mother and into Seto's hand, pulling a gasp from him. The kiss broke as he glanced down at the bump in awe. Fire watched him happily and sleepily; his hand moving across her belly.

"Amazing, isn't it?" she asked him, resting her head on his shoulder. He nodded numbly.

"That's the first time I've felt her so easily," he murmured.

Tearing his eyes away from his hand, he gazed down at Fire. Her eyes were closed peacefully and the ghost of a smile still on her lips as she slipped deeper into sleep.

Leaning down he kissed her temple softly. With his hand still against Fire's belly, still feeling the movements of their tiny baby girl, he lay back against the pillow; slipping off to sleep in the starlit room.

* * *

><p>Originally I wanted this story to take place in December so it would be a snow storm that forced the gang to end up staying in the Kaiba Mansion, However due to certain charater birthdays and wanting Kitten, the baby girl Fire is carrying, to be born in December, that threw a wrench into that plan. But there will still be a storm by morning, after all, the gang has more secrets to learn before they leave.<p>

I can't guarantee when the next chap will be up, I try to make it four days but it may be five, I dont have it finished yet. At least this chapter was ready and waiting for you.

Reviews would be loved.

Until next time, SecretsHidden.


	5. Tea's Turn

Posted 8/10/11  
>Edited 327/13

Kaiba's Little Secrets

After defeating yet another enemy, the gang is in for the shock of their lives when circumstances have them spending the night at the Kaiba Mansion.

Chapter 5 - Tea's Turn

July 30, 7:47 AM

Yugi woke up to a loud crack of thunder and a lighting flash that lit up an unfamiliar room. Sitting bolt upright, his eyes whipped around the room, trying to remember where he was and why he was here. A second bolt of lightning lit the room again; flashing white light on the ornate decorations in the room. The only person he could think of that would have this type of decorations was-

_"Kaiba."_

Yugi jumped as the Pharaoh appeared, sitting on the edge of the bed. Then the previous night came flooding back to him.

The battles they had barely won, his sprained arm, coming to stay at the Kaiba Mansion; Kaiba's reveal of his girlfriend, and his daughter…

_"It has been quite the night," _the Pharaoh said, watching the storm rage outside.

"You can say that again," Yugi agreed. Lightning flared and the clock on the bedside table blinked out. Though it had to be sometime in the early morning, the room still seemed to be in darkness. "You didn't catch what time it was, did you?"

_"It is approaching eight," _the spirit replied absently. Yugi glanced at his alter ego. It was clear to him that the spirit was deep in thought. Few things he would guess could be the reason for his silence.

Lying back down, Yugi stared at the ceiling; his own mind retracing their steps from the night before.

He could still picture Kaiba and the girl, Fire, when the three of them (well, four if you were being technical) first found them. The image seemed burned into Yugi's brain. Never had he been able to recall a picture so clearly, he just wished he couldn't.

Kaiba was…. Well, he was their friend, in a way. Yet he was a high school student with a CEO's job. Never, _never_ had Yugi ever thought the boy could… For the rival Kaiba had been these past two years, he never thought the teen would be hiding such a life. To have a girlfriend- that he would have been able to handle after an hour or two's thought.

But a _child_?

A _five-year-old_ child?

Kaiba himself was only a year older; he was only _eighteen_, yet to have a five-year-old child. This would take a lot of thinking to get used to.

And the Fire girl had said there was more to them than that. What more could there be? Were they married already?

Yugi shuttered.

_'My name is Fire Storm, to the outside world at least,' _Fire had said. Maybe…

Yugi was starting to think that marriage wasn't such a far-fetched idea…

-4-

The Pharaoh sat, watching the storm rage on through the night. It was becoming more violent by the moment. But his mind was situated elsewhere. To the small child he had seen run into Kaiba's arms. She was a happy child, that was clear; her joy apparent at the sight of her father. And Kaiba's quite transparent as he held her and comforted her, even being the one to put her back to bed.

A night's thinking and he still was unable to believe the man he had fought against, the man who was known for his uncompassionate ways, was a father. The child was so grown…. How long had he been hiding this? How long would he have kept hiding this if they hadn't found out? He felt the need to talk to the man, find some answers. Kaiba might not think of them as friends but he felt, in some way, that the man was a friend. He could have told them the truth.

Then again this was _Kaiba_ he was talking (thinking) about. His only friend was Mokuba, and now, apparently this 'Fire'. The man was more grown than he had known. Perhaps there was a different reason for all this... could this be somehow more understandable if... He didn't know how to put this... But was there a way that, because Kaiba was a reincarnation, that he was more... more _what_? More _mature_ than other teens his age? But Kaiba always denied anything to do with Ancient Egypt. Maybe he was just over thinking this whole thing.

But he couldn't help but wander... In the time that he, the Pharaoh, had been alive, people married much younger, had families much younger. Could _he_ have had that? A family at the age Yugi was now? Could he have been a father? Could he have had a wife and child like Kaiba did now?

An image of Tea flashed in his mind. She wore Egyptian dress with a gold tiara in her hair, Queen of Egypt, wife to the Pharaoh. And a small child in her arms, wrapped in a soft blanket...

Maybe he was over thinking this...

He tried to lessen the blush that had spread across his cheeks.

-4-

In a room down the hall, Joey lay in the large bed, snoring like a hog; his limbs sprawled out across the bed, blissfully unaware of the storm raging outside the windows. Tristan lay much the same in the identical room given to him, only he didn't snore quite so bad.

Across the hall from Yugi's room, Tea lay awake in her bed, having been woken by the same crack of thunder that woke Yugi; she however was unaware of the boys' late night kitchen run and, therefore, their find. She just watched the blowing winds, wondering if they were going to make it home ok.

-4-

9:52 AM

A knock on the door brought Yugi and the blushing Pharaoh out of their thoughts and back to reality.

Yugi jumped from the bed, grabbed his blue jacket and hurried to the door. At the door stood Tea, her clothes were a little crumpled- then again, his own clothes were probably just as crumpled- but other than that, she looked as normal as ever.

"Morning Tea."

"Morning Yugi," she replied. "Has anyone stopped by to tell you when we might be leaving?"

"No, why?"

"Oh, I just figured it they would have by now, its nearing ten already," she explained, turning to look down the hallway.

"Are Joey or Tristan up?" Yugi asked, stepping out of the room he had been given. The Pharaoh had vanished from sight but Yugi knew he was still around, able to hear all that was going on.

"I doubt it, but I haven't checked," Tea said, she took a look at Yugi, his arm still in the make shift sling she had made the night before while they were on their way to the Kaiba Mansion. "How is your arm feeling?"

"Not too bad, I don't think a doctor is going to be able to do much for it. An X-ray would only prove it isn't broken," Yugi replied, he flexed the shoulder as he spoke. "It doesn't even really hurt."

"Well that's good," she said, relieved.

"Let's get Joey and Tristan up, maybe someone came by and told them something."

But as they woke both Tristan and Joey from their sleep it became clear that none of them had been sent for.

"I guess Kaiba doesn't want us out of here as quickly as he seemed to last night," Joey sneered.

Tristan shivered openly at the memory, still creped out a bit. "You just had to remind me, didn't you?" he winced.

"Remind you of what?" Tea asked, confused.

"Oh! That's right, you weren't with us! You don't know!" Joey gasped, his eyes bugging, realizing how naive Tea still was.

"Don't know what? What am I missing?" Tea asked, getting a tad bit miffed that Joey wasn't explaining himself.

"Kaiba!" Joey exclaimed as if that said everything. There was a paused after his shout.

"Well that explains a lot," Tea said, deadpan.

"No, I mean, well, Kaiba! For starters, he's got a girlfriend, _and_ she lives here!" Joey tried to explain.

"Joey, that's not really the point, at least that is only part of it," Tristan said, leaning against the door to 'his' room.

"A girlfriend? Since when? How do you know?" Tea asked, skeptic.

"We meet her, last night," Tristan explained. "We all went to get something to eat and we turned down a hall to find him making-out with some girl. Turns out she's his girlfriend."

"And that's not all! They got a kid too!" Joey shouted.

"Ok, now you're just making things up," Tea replied. She rolled her eyes. "Can you believe these two?" she asked Yugi.

"It's true, Tea," Yugi said quietly. "Fire, Kaiba's girlfriend, was actually getting us all something to eat when the little girl came into the kitchens looking for her mom. They both seemed kinda freaked out that we saw her. Kaiba practically ran out of the room with her."

"What? You can't be serious Yugi," said Tea, clearly not being able to believe him. After all, this was Kaiba they were talking about.

"It's true," their spiky haired friend said softly.

"But, that's just not possible." But Joey and Tristan were nodding their heads in confirmation. "A-a child?"

"Yeah, and Fire said she was nearing her fifth birthday," Tristan said. "Fire is her mother's name, weird ha?" he continued after Tea gave him a confused look.

Tea's eyes blinked rapidly, trying to take in all the boys had said. "_F-fifth_ birthday?"

Yugi nodded. The group fell into silence for a few short seconds. Tea stuck in her own little world trying to imagine Kaiba as a father. It wasn't working.

"Let's go try and find some breakfast, seeing's as how no one has come looking for us," Joey said, turning down the hall. The three others followed him, the silence continued.

Tea followed the boys blindly as her mind raced with this news, the majority of her thoughts being unable to believe the three boys. Perhaps they had gone a little crazy after yesterday's battles, been hit in the head one too many times. Maybe they had imagined it all. After all, what girl would see Kaiba as boyfriend material? (She was unaware of the Pharaoh's eyes resting on her.)

"Joey, you realize you're taking us back towards the kitchen from last night, right?" Tristan asked.

"Well it is the only one that we know of," the blond complained.

"Fine, but if we're caught, I'm blaming you."

They kept walking for a few more minutes, turning down random hallways but never leaving the level they were on. They turned down one last hallway when up-ahead Tea could hear talking. It was a high voice, a happy voice. And it was drawing nearer to them.

"Maybe we should-"

"Shh," Joey hissed, leaning closer to the sound.

The voice got closer.

"-then there was this big BOOM and the thunder woke me up!" the voice was saying. Moments later two girls, one a teenager, maybe just a bit older than them, and the second, a little girl of no more than four walked past the hall they were standing in. The teen held the little girls hand in her own.

Tea watched in astonishment as the teen laughed happily at the child's story before her eyes glanced towards their little group.

She froze, her smile disappearing as other emotions took its place: apprehension, worry and just a little anger. Quickly the teenager turned back to the little girl, her smile back on her face as she addressed the child.

-4-

"Lexi, run along ahead, you know the way," Fire said, pushing her daughter toward the kitchens. "I won't be long."

"Ok!" The little girl cheered, running down the hall ahead of her mother.

Fire turned her eyes to the group of teens down the adjacent hall: the three boys she had meet last night. Only now there was a girl with them. Tea. She was staring in shock at Fire, her blue eyes wide.

"You guys aren't supposed to be here," Fire said coldly, walking toward them.

"We were looking for the kitchen," Tristan said, however, Joey butted in.

"See Tea, told ya Kaiba had a kid," he said.

Fire glared at him.

"You must be Tea," Fire said, turning to greet the shocked girl. "I'm Fire; it's nice to meet you." Fire extended her hand to Tea.

The girl shook it absently.

"It-It wasn't a joke?" Tea finally said, turning to Joey and the others.

"You think we'd lie to you?" Joey gasped, slightly hurt.

"Well it's…hard to believe," Tea murmured, turning back to Fire. "You're really Kaiba's…girlfriend?"

"Yes, and - as I am sure you have already been told - the little girl you just saw is Alexis, our daughter," the black haired teen explained, her own blue eyes meeting Tea's.

Tea just shook her head in disbelief. "That's crazy," she murmured.

"If you would follow me, I'll take you to where your breakfast is," Fire said, showing them back down the hall they had come. "You were supposed to say in your rooms. A maid would have retrieved you when your food was ready," Fire continued on.

"We figured, but no one had shown up yet," Yugi tried to explain.

"With the power being out this morning, everything is getting a later start than usual," Fire explained, turning down a hall that the group had not taken.

"Is that why no one showed up when we left our rooms?" Tristan asked from the back of the group. He and Joey were bringing up the rear.

"What do you mea- Oh, right, the cameras," Fire laughed; funny she would have forgotten her own lie. "There aren't any cameras in the house, at least, not where you four were staying." She led them farther into the house's far wing.

"No cameras? But you said- you said someone would be watching us the whole night!" Joey exclaimed.

"That was to make sure you stayed in your rooms, thou it doesn't look like it worked," Fire replied. "But from now on until you leave, there will be a maid with you at all times."

"There...weren't any? ...None?" Joey murmured in astonishment. "You- you lied."

"I had to keep you in your rooms. We can't have you roaming around like you own the place. Besides, for someone who has never been here, it is very easy to get lost." She turned into some double doors, the four of them followed suit.

They had entered a medium sized kitchen. Smaller than the Kaiba's personal kitchen, it housed no island, but instead a small kitchenette with four chairs sat beside the wall. Two maids were busy at work, stirring pans at the stove and pulling plates from the cupboards.

The blond haired maid looked up as Fire entered the room, her eyes widening as she saw the group that followed her in. "Ma'am, I was just about to send Rebecca to get them..." she said.

"She would not have found them. They decided to go searching the house yet again," Fire explained. She pointed the teens to the table and chairs. "Stay here, when you've finished a driver will take you to your homes."

"Um, Ma'am..."

"What is it," Fire asked.

"Well, there has been a setback in getting them home."

"Why is that?" Fire snipped. The maid continued, unaffected by the teen's snip.

"Well, a large oak lost one of her limbs in the storm, it landed over the drive. Another oak tree toppled over, blocking the gated entrance. The ground crew is trying to clear everything but the storm is still going. They aren't making much progress with the tree...," the maid explained, slight regret in her voice. "The morning crew hasn't been able to arrive do to the storm."

Fire sighed. "The debris didn't land on anything or do any damage, did it?"

"No Ma'am."

"Well there's that at least. I thought this storm might be more than it appeared," the black haired girl murmured. "Has Seto been informed of this?"

"I believe so," the maid replied, pulling the pan she was watching off the stove.

"Good, well make sure this lot doesn't leave this room until someone can get them home. We don't need any more surprises today."

"Yes Ma'am."

"Someone is to stay with them at all times, don't leave them alone." Fire ordered, the blond maid nodded. "Good, now, hopefully this will be the last I see of you four," Fire said, turning to the group.

"But why?"

"Do you really need to ask, Joey?" Tristan said, hitting the blond over the head.

"Well then, good bye," Fire replied. Turning to leave, she slipped out of the kitchen before they could reply farther.

"Not a social butterfly is she?" Tristan asked. Feeling the need, he hit Joey one more time before the blond could say anything more.

* * *

><p>This chapter didn't hold any secrets, but Tea needed to be caught up on the matter. Hope you enjoyed it. Writing the part about the Pharaoh was difficult; it took me a few tries to get it to be okay. He is going along a different train of thought than Yugi simply because he and Kaiba share this little thing in common, being that the they both lived in Ancient Egypt, even if the Kaiba we know doesn't remember it. And I like the PharaohTea pairing. They just go together well. I laugh every time I think of Yugi switching on him for his 'date' with Tea. 'What! Yugi! I'm not! You can't! This isn't a duel! ...Um...Hello...'

Well, time to write the next chapter, another secret is on its way :)

Until next time, SecretsHidden.


	6. The Third Secret Part I

Posted 8/14/11  
>Edited 816/11  
>Edited 327/13

Kaiba's Little Secrets

After defeating yet another enemy, the gang is in for the shock of their lives when circumstances have them spending the night at the Kaiba Mansion.

Chapter 6 - The Third Secret

July 30, 10:45 AM

"So, wait. You guys walked in on her and Kaiba making-out?" Tea asked not too long after they finished their breakfast.

Most of the meal had been eaten in silence. All four (five) of them feeling the eyes of the two maids on them the whole time.

Once the silence was broken, or maybe it was the question that was asked, but it broke the ice and conversation kicked up at once.

"Totally full-out-make-out," Tristan said, nodding his head.

"It was nasty to watch, be glad you missed it," Joey grunted. Tea narrowed her eyes; she had a strong suspicion the blond was miffed for a completely different reason but she let it rest.

"Right there in the hallway?"

"Yeah, had her up against the wall and everything," Tristan said, still shocked.

"Guess that explains the kid," Joey huffed.

"She is a pretty little girl, looks a lot like her dad," said Yugi, gazing up at the ceiling as he remembered her face. "That's just plain weird to say, 'her dad.' Kaiba, a _dad_."

"Yeah, tell me about it," Joey huffed again.

"The little girl, did you say how old she is?" Tea asked.

"Five," Yugi answered.

"No, Fire said she was almost five, her birthday must be coming up," Tristan corrected Yugi.

"Oh, right."

"Even still, five…" Tea murmured.

"What? What's the big deal?" Joey asked, it being his turn to be confused.

"Joey, didn't you even do the math? Scratch that, did you think about how old she is to how old we are? Did that click in your head or not?" Tea asked; a small glare in his direction.

"Ah…"

Tea sighed. "Think about it: Kaiba is eighteen, that child is nearing five, so Kaiba was around _thirteen_ when she was born," Tea explained. "If any of this is true, at least."

"Thirteen! What! You got to be joking Tea! He couldn't have been that young," Joey yelped.

"Joey, what is 13 plus 5?"

"Aa… hm…" Joey's eyes rolled up as he thought over the question. The three (four) of them watched as he used his fingers to count and mouthed the numbers silently. Ten seconds later he gasped.

"Thirteen!" was all he said.

"If all of this _is_ true, then it would have only been one year after being adopted by the Kaiba's that Fire gave birth," Tea thought aloud.

"As much as I hate to admit it, it very possible that it is true," Tristan voiced, remembering his sister and nephew.

"She-Fire-that is, can't be much older, if not younger than us…" Tea said; her mind off in a faraway place known only to girls, young and old alike.

Even she had already imagined what it would be like to have a child of her own; a little girl to hold and care for. Maybe she even wanted it, to a degree, but this Fire girl had gotten it far before she should have, before her body was truly ready but still capable.

"So she was pregnant at thirteen?"

"It is physically possible."

"That's… that's… I don't know what that is." Silence fell.

Now the two maids that had cooked their meal still stood off in a corner of the kitchen. They spoke quietly from time to time and paid no attention to the gang. Until another worker came in, the gang had momentarily forgotten they were even there.

This one was male and from the looks of his hair, he had just stepped in from the downpour outside. He paused in surprise when he saw them sitting there but Divina drew his attention away.

"What is it, Hishashi?" the maid asked, walking toward the man.

"The tree is still blocking the road," the man started. "But some of the worker are leaving their cars and coming in anyway. If ya have another way home, you could get out by foot."

"Great," Divina said with a smile. Behind the man a third woman walked in, her hair a little wind-blown. "It's crazy out there," the new maid said.

"Saya, you made it. Yeah!" Rebecca called. "I'm heading off! I can just ride my bike around the tree right?" she asked Hishashi.

"Yep there's room for that," said Hishashi. The man opened the frig door and grabbed out a pop. After taking a long drink he tore the label and set it back in the frig for later.

"Yes," Rebecca hissed. "See you all next week!" She headed out the door like a bat out of hell.

"Well, back to the tree," Hishashi grunted, pulling back on a raincoat that didn't seem to be doing its job. This left Saya gazing confused at the four sitting at the table. Divina stepped forward and pulled the girl to the side.

"It's Moto and his friends; they had to stay the night but will be taken home the moment the tree is moved. Keep an eye on them, k?" Divina explained quietly. When Saya nodded in understanding, Divina-who could have been her sister, they looked so much alike-turned, heading for the door. "I can catch the bus home so I'll be going now, too." And with that the gang was left with Saya: blinking in confusion and looking at the doorway Divina had just vacated.

"Hey," Joey called. Saya jumped. "There a bathroom around here?" he asked once she had turned to look at them. The maid nodded, jittery, before turning to show Joey out of the kitchen.

But before Joey left the table he gave Tristan a kick, earning a cry and a scowl from his friend.

As soon as Joey was out the door Tristan stood up, motioning for the others to follow him.

"Tristan, where do you-mm! Mm!" Yugi had started asking what was going on when Tristan had slapped his hand over the teen's mouth.

"Shhhh," Tristan hissed. When Yugi settled down and Tristan was confident he wouldn't speak again, he released him. "Follow me."

The brunette crept to the hallway door and peeked around. Seconds later the three of them were high tailing it down the hall, away from where Joey and the maid had gone.

Three minutes later they stood huffing at the corner of a hallway.

"What was that about?" Tea whisper-yelled.

"Did you want to be stuck in that kitchen for the rest of the time we are here? Or did you want to go explore?" Tristan questioned her.

Her mouth moving like a fish, Tea couldn't find anything to say.

"Kaiba and that girl are hiding more than they let on, and we want to find out what," Tristan explained, looking down the hall.

"Who is this 'we' you're talking about?" Tea hissed. Clearly she didn't like the idea.

"Me and Tristan, now keep your voices down." Down the hall came Joey, jogging a smile plastered on his face.

"How-did-you?"

"Easy. Came back to find you guy had vanished into thin air," he said dramatically. "The maid freaked out, rushing to tell me to stay put while she went to find you guys. Leaving me to sneak out when the coast was clear and find you myself, just as planned," Joey hit Tristan with a high five.

Tea watching on in disbelief, "When was this decided?"

"Who needed to decide anything? Now let's go!" Joey announced, heading down the hall.

"Joey, do you even know where you're going?" Tristan asked.

The boy stopped. Turning around sheepishly, he scratched at his cheek. "Do any of you know the way back to that wing of theirs?"

Tristan shook his head disbelief while Yugi's shoulders slumped.

"Follow me, dork," Tristan said, heading down a hall that Joey had failed to see.

…4…

11:24 AM

"I can't believe you remembered the way," Tea said, scolding the brunette.

"How else would we get back here?"

She rolled her eyes.

"Now the only problem is finding where they are, the kitchens might be a good bet but we don't know the way there, do we?" Joey asked, looking at Tristan.

"Sorry, I can't help you there. "I say we just wander till we hit something. But be quiet, they might be in one of these rooms. Hopefully we'll hear them before they hear us," Tristan reasoned, pointing the gang down a random hall.

And the search started. Down hallway after hallway, past staircases and open bedrooms, much like the ones they stayed in, they moved through the house silently. From time to time they would hear voices behind a closed door, but after a moments listening, they moved one, not hearing the voices they were looking for.

"What if they aren't talking? What if they aren't even here?" Tea asked, slowly having become more interested in the search.

"Well, they can't get out so they have to be here somewhere, as for talking… let's just hope they are," Tristan whispered.

One more hall, four more doors, another hall and more doors—Tea was starting to think this was a pointless search.

"Shh shh shh," Tristan suddenly hissed, his voice low. The group crept closer. A soft voice was wafting out of a doorway ahead. The door was shot but the latch had not clicked.

They tiptoed closer.

Though the voice became clearer, Tea was still having a hard time hearing words, being too far from its source. The tone sounded like it was encouraging someone or something and another voice, this one was happy again. Then Tea recognized both voices.

Fire and her daughter.

They moved closer to the door. Though they couldn't see in it, they could now hear the voices better.

"_That's it, keep concentrating …you're working it just right …now try to form a shape,_" came Fire's voice through the door.

"_Like what_?" while the daughter's voice was happy, Tea could now tell that the little girl was trying her hardest to keep her concentration; on what—Tea didn't know.

"_Try for a pyramid, four sided_," her mother offered.

"_Kay_."

A small pause occurred. Then a boy's voice spoke up, a voice none of them had heard before.

"_Hey, she's actually doing it!_"

"_Shh shh_," Fire hushed whoever had spoken.

Outside, Joey had started fidgeting, his hand inching towards the door. Unfortunately he hadn't been watching his hand and it reached the door before he thought it would. The simple little bump sent the door swinging open slowly. Before them the scene was revealed in a brightly lit room.

Four people surrounded a low coffee table that sat in the middle of a room. The two people sat on a couch and two were at the table.

The small Alexis knelt in front of the table, her hands raised up as if trying to move the air itself. A boy a bit taller than the Alexis with hair that matched Kaiba's stood beside her, a smile on his face as he watched what his sister was doing.

Alexis's hands hovered beside a pyramid of water that was suspended in midair. Nothing held it up or held it to that shape, it only moved and flexed like a lapping pool, completely at its own will.

Fire sat beside Kaiba, her arms wrapped around a small body that was happily grabbing at the water. Her mom supported her front as she leaned towards the water. The baby girls light white hair hung down her back, shining blue in the light. Kaiba sat with his arms similarly around another small body; only this boy had seen the door open and was watching the gang with small blue eyes, his hair a light brown like Alexis with matching eyes.

The boy standing next to Alexis was a bit older in appearance and happily encouraged his sister as she concentrated, unaware of four (five) pairs of eyes now watching the sight; shocked into silence before a thud brought the eyes in the room turning towards the door. Water splashed into the glass and table below it. And a seriously angry Seto Kaiba stood to his feet, his eyes promising death to the four (five) at the door.

* * *

><p>I realize people were probably thinking that in chapter 3 it would be announced that Fire was Gozaburo's daughter, sorry if I disappointed you but their friendship goes back before Mr. Kaiba's appearance.<p>

Ok, this one is shorter than the others but that's ok, I will get it fine-tuned tomorrow night so check back at it. I don't know when the next chapter will be out, hope for four days but my schedule is busy. A review or two would keep me in the mood for writing, and I would appreciate them. So,

Until next time, SecretsHidden.


	7. The Third Secret Part II

Posted 8/18/11  
>Edited 820/11  
>Edited 327/13  
>Edited 47/14

Kaiba's Little Secrets

After defeating yet another enemy, the gang is in for the shock of their lives when circumstances have them spending the night at the Kaiba Mansion.

Chapter Seven - The Third Secret Revealed

July 30, 9:28 AM

The thunder that had woken most of the house already boomed loud in the large master bedroom that housed both teenage parents, Seto and Fire. A jolt brought both teens into the wakeful state, their eyes blinking open as the lightning flash filled the room, trying to blind both.

"The storm," groaned Fire, who pulled the covers higher over her head.

Seto turned to look at the clock only to find the digital face showed no red numbers. "Power's out," he said.

"At least it's Saturday." Fire's voice was muffled from the sheets. The teen boy laughed lightly. "Sleeping in does feel good for a change," he agreed.

"We aren't asleep anymore. I felt better five minutes ago." The sheets pulled themselves off of the girl, her eyes more awake now as a second thunder boom shook the house. "That storm doesn't sound good."

Silence fell as the two listened to the wind outside. Rain was slamming the window and walls of the home, so loud that it could have been hail. The crack of lighting that followed lit up the black morning sky.

"That really doesn't look good," Fire murmured.

Seto groaned. "If this keeps those dweebs here longer than necessary—I'm going to puke."

Fire laughed. Her small form pressed against Seto under the cool blankets. "I'm surprised it hasn't woken up Lexi or Atticus."

"It probably has," the brown haired boy said, leaning over and pulling a watch from the bedside table. "Nine thirty, it definitely has."

Those two couldn't be counted on to sleep past nine, and with a storm this loud, they had probably been up for some time already.

"I'm surprised we slept in that long," Fire replied, sitting up. "I give those two five minutes before they are knocking on the door."

"Yeah, you're right," Seto said. Fire turned to look at her boyfriend, confused. With a slight grin, the brown haired boy pointed toward the bottom of their bedroom door. The lights from outside shone under the door and showed four slips of shadow. Two sets of legs stood outside the door, and now that Fire listened she could hear the two whispering as well. Fire giggled quietly.

As the two watched, the door handle turned and creaked open slowly. In peeked two sets of eyes, one set blue, one set brown. They peered into the room, seeking out the bed, hoping to catch their parents in their sleep. Only to be met with two sets of matching eyes watching them already.

When brown met brown and blue met blue the smaller pairs froze, caught like deer in headlights.

Fire giggled again, watching as her children's shoulders slumped.

"You're up," Atticus said, pushing the door open fully. Lexi raced into the room, throwing herself onto the bed. Her light pink pajamas crumpled from sleep but her hair in less disarray. Her brother walked over more calmly and only leaned against the bed.

"Daniel and Kisara are up," he said.

Seto ruffled the boy's hair. "Looking out for your siblings already," he said.

"I have to. I'm the big brother," Atticus said happily, pulling himself up onto the bed beside his father.

"And how long have you two been up?" Fire asked, pulling Lexi into to a hug.

"Hours!" Lexi said. "Mama, Atti doesn't believe me that Yugi and his friends are here, or that I saw them last night," Lexi continued.

"That's impossible. Dad would never allow them to come here, Lex," Atticus chided. "She just dreamt it all up."

"Ah, now don't count your sister out just yet, not till you get all the facts, Atticus," Fire said, her eyes on her eldest son.

"B-b-but, you can't be serious!" Atticus sputtered, wide-eyes, "She's telling the truth?" He looked to his father.

The glum, glaring stare he saw in his father's eyes confirmed the truth. "They're here?" Atticus gasped. "And she got to meet them but I didn't?"

"Now Atticus, she didn't meet them, you know that would be dangerous. We've explained this to you both before." Fire pulled herself to the edge of the bed, readying to get up.

"Cus you had us too young, yeah, we know, but still! That's not fair," Atticus crossed his arms angrily.

"Atticus, drop this now," the boy's father said sternly. The boy looked up at his father, the glare was still there. Atti knew very well his father didn't like the 'dweebs' and that he feared Atti and his siblings being found out. But the fact that his sister had gotten to see the dweebs and he didn't did not sit well with him. Opening his mouth to complain once more his father raised one eyebrow, as if daring his son to say one more word. The boy let his mouth drop shot.

"You said the twins are up? Why don't you and dad go get them up, I'll get Lexi dressed and meet you in the kitchen? Mm?" Fire said, lifting Lexi off the bed. Seto nodded and Atticus jumped from the bed.

"I'll be there in a minuet," Seto told his son. The boy nodded and raced from the room. The twin's room was just one hallway over from their parents' room, yet it was two hallways from his and Lexi's rooms, that way the crying didn't wake them up.

Inside sat two cribs and all the other baby stuff the twins needed. The cribs were oval shaped rather than the normal rectangular; their mom said it was nicer to look at then the rectangle ones. Atti was pretty sure she just liked them better.

Kisara was already standing up in her crib, having just gained the ability to pull herself up. Daniel was trying to pull himself up, but was having more trouble with it.

"Come on, Dan, you can do it. It's not that hard," Atticus said, walking over to his little brother. The two of them would soon be outnumbered by girls, only Uncle Mokuba kept the score even. Daniel's little hands traded the crib rails for his brother's hands and-with a little extra help-he was soon standing on his own. The baby giggled happily, a little drool falling down his chin.

"See, told ya you could do it," Atticus smiled, pulling a cloth from the changing table to wipe off the drool.

"Aaan," Kisara cried, wanting some attention too.

"Okay, okay, good morning to you to," Atticus said, walking over to his little-er sister. He reached in the bars of the crib and tickled her little stomachs, laughing the baby girl fall back on her diapered bottom, laughing at her brother and slapping at his hands.

"Wide wake I see." Atticus turned to see his father walk into the room, dressed in his usual black shirt and pants.

"Yep," Atticus replied, turning back to pull the stepping stool out from under the crib. There was a stool at each crib so that Lexi or Atti could reach into the crib easily. Lexi was still too small to lift either baby from their crib but Atti could. Kisara had climbed back to her feet and held up her little hands, ready to be lifted from her bed.

Atti's dad lifted Daniel out and laid him back on the blue changing station, the pink one for Kisara. Another stool was at the station for Atti and Lexi. Atti always helped his mom with the twins and Lexi tried to help. While he didn't change diapers, he was capable of changing their cloths. Kisara batted at the toys hanging above the station while Atti hurried to get their day cloths and Seto set about changing the diapers.

Twenty minutes later the twins were dresses and Kisara was hoisted up into her father's arms, Daniel already in Atti's.

"To breakfast!" Atti called, pulling open the bedroom door.

The power had flashed back on while they were in the twin's room so that more than just the floodlights were on. In a house this big, floodlights were needed. They arrived at the kitchen to find their breakfast halfway done, the maids rushing around trying to get it all ready.

"We're sorry, Mr. Kaiba, the power outage has slowed things down," one maid said, rushing from pan to cabinet as she spoke.

Atti's dad only nodded while walking over to the highchairs. Kisara slipped inside easily and was buckled in. Then his dad took Daniel and placed him in his blue highchair while Atti grabbed some breakfast for the twins.

With bibs in place the messy job of feeding commenced. Lexi came running into the room, fully dressed and hair combed.

"Where's your mother?" Seto asked, confused on why she had shown up alone.

"I think she's taking Yugi and his friends back to their breakfast," she said while saying hello to the twins.

"Why? The maids will take care of them," Seto replied tartly.

"We passed them on the way here, no maid was with them. Mama told me to come here and she stayed with them," she explained.

"Man, again you get to see them and I don't," Atti said crossly.

"Nah nah," Lexi crowed happily. About to stick her tongue out at her brother, she caught her dad's gaze and stopped. Instead she went over and pulled a plate of food the maids were finishing up and started eating.

"Why aren't the maids taking the dweebs off my property?" Seto ordered the maids. They did their best not to flinch.

"There is a large tree blocking the entrance to the grounds, no cars can get in or out," the maid said, bowing low. "The ground crew has been working on it since it fell but they aren't making much progress, I'm afraid, Mr. Kaiba."

Seto grunted. Atti watched as his father scowled. It was funny to think that his father could scare anyone with a bottle of baby food in his hand. Much less while feeding the baby it belonged to.

Moments later a rain drenched worker walked in slowly. "Mr. Kaiba, sir?"

The man in question turned to the worker; he didn't say a thing, just waited for the man to continue.

"You have been informed about the tree? Sir?" Seto nodded. "I'm sorry but we haven't been able to move it, the tree was uprooted and parts of the roots are still stuck hard in the ground. Simply pulling it out of the way isn't possible yet. The rain is making it even more difficult, sir."

"How long?" Seto asked.

"I'm not sure, we are working as fast as we can, but I can't put a time on it until we start making some progress."

Seto scowled but did not yell at the man, "Tell me when you have a time frame. I want those dweebs out of my house, a.s.a.p."

"Yes, Sir," the man replied, bowing out of the room when Seto turned his back to him. Seto had barely lifted the spoon to Kisara's lips when Fire came in.

"What's going on?" Seto asked her.

"They went looking for the kitchens when no one came to get them. I've told the maids not to leave them alone again." Fire took the small jar of baby food from Atti and took the seat next to Daniel. "How's my baby boy?" she asked, wiping some food from his chin. The baby giggled happily.

"Aaan," Kisara called again, gaining her mother's attention. "Hey sweet baby," her mother combed her fingers through the baby's soft white-blue hair, earning a smile from her daughter.

Atticus joined his sister at the counter, pulling a plate of food toward him. "Thanks," he called to the maids. They smiled kindly at the boy, who was much easier to deal with than his father.

"I got to see the gang again," Lexi whispered to her brother.

"What did they look like?" he asked.

"Just the same as the pictures, but they always looked shocked. It's hilarious!" she replied quietly, giggling.

"Lucky," Atti grumbled.

"Don't worry, from the looks of them, they're going to try and find us again," Lexi whispered even quieter. "They are just as curious about me as we are about them."

Atti nodded, hope flaring up.

"Mokuba, where have you been?" Seto said from behind them. Their uncle walked in from the hallway, his eyes heavy with sleep.

"Asleep," Mokuba mumbled, a yawn stopping any farther answers.

"You look exhausted," Fire said; concern in her voice.

"I feel it," Mokuba replied, grabbing some orange juice from the frig.

"You weren't hurt bad yesterday, were you?"

"I don't think so, just some scratches," Mokuba replied. "Do you mind if I hang out in bed for the rest of the day?" he asked his brother.

"No, not at all," Seto said, "It's Saturday after all."

Mokuba nodded, and then sat down next to Atticus and Alexis to eat.

"You okay Uncle Mokuba?" Lexi asked, concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he replied, taking a bite.

They ate in silence after then. Once the twins were fed, Seto and Fire joined them at the counter, each with a baby in hand and ate their own breakfast. Mokuba left as soon as he was done, leaving them all a bit confused.

"Is he feeling ok?"

"I think so, just tired. He does a lot more around here than it seems. Especially with yesterday and everything, I don't blame him for being tired," Fire replied, finishing her breakfast.

Seto nodded, standing up, Kisara in his arms.

"Time for school," he said, looking expectantly at his two oldest children.

"Ahh, do we have too?" they groaned in unison.

"Yes," their mother replied, pulling herself up. "Come on, Saturday is at least only a half day, right?" She reminded them.

They nodded and rose from their seats. "You know the way," Fire said and the four set out, Atti and Lexi taking the lead, Fire and Seto bringing up the rear with the twins.

…4…

The rooms that acted as school for the two consisted of a large main room where 'recess' took place and three different classrooms that branched off from it. Each classroom had a large window to look into or out of. Atti's favorite classroom (and class) had to be, by far, the Dueling Classroom. It was decked out with tones of books on the different types of duel monster; strategies with magic and trap cards, effect and item cards. With only two desks that were easily pushed aside gave the two enough room to duel like the pros with their own duel disks. While all they really did was study the game, they did get to duel every other day; both their dad and mom would give pointers throughout the games. Atti was glad to say he had only lost to his sister twice…this month…

The other two rooms were more school-school—math and sciences in one, reading and language in the other. Each similar to the Duel classroom: with books on the subjects and posters on the walls. Their mom was the only teacher they had ever had. She taught every subject in every grade. Atti was beginning to wander if they were ever going to go to a school like their dad and uncle did.

In the recess room there was a space for the twins to play or sleep. Their baby toys were everywhere by the time the day was done but the maids came in and cleaned each night. In the center of the room was a coffee table with couches around it. There was even a TV, but it was rarely turned on; Atti and Lexi preferred to duel during their recess. That, or Lexi would get her special training and Atti would watch, which was cool too.

When the group arrived at the 'School' Atti and Lexi raced towards the Duel Classroom, begging their mom to let it be the first lesson.

"You know every well that math comes first, now shoo, in you go," Fire said, ushering them to the far door. Groaning Atti followed while Lexi hurried ahead, she _liked_ math, how and why Atti could never understand.

Fire dropped Daniel off in the playpen; he happily crawled forward to grab the stuffed XYZ Dragon Cannon toy, one of his favorites. Now Kisara, when set down hurried forward to grab her stuffed Blue Eyes White Dragon and while her brother loved throwing his dragon repeatedly, she clung to her dragon like a second skin, happy to pet it or hug it whenever given the chance.

With the twins busing themselves with their toys, Atti and Lexi entered the first classroom to start on math.

Seto watched from the doorway, keeping an eye on the twins while listening to Fire's lesson. Lexi always had her lesson first, Atti tended to leave his homework till the last minute and so he started on the homework due in just a few minutes. Seto was surprised the boy didn't like math. He was able to do the work in a short amount of time yet he left it till the end. Perhaps the need to hurry helped rather than just getting it done.

Seto could remember back when he, Mokuba and Fire were first adopted by the Kaiba's. He was sent to class sun-up to sundown; never given a break except for lunch and dinner. It had worn him out each night so much that he could never see Fire or Atticus; he didn't even get to see Mokuba very often.

He figured Gozaburo had a reason. Not being too thrilled that he had been tricked into adopting his own grandson as well as two sons; the man had shut Fire and Atticus away in their room, a single maid sent to care for them. Fire, at the young age of twelve was left to care for Atticus alone. Only during the day was the maid there to help. And even though she seemed to be forgotten by the Kaiba's, Gozaburo still had her doing school work and moving alone in classes just as Seto was.

The man had been disgusted when he was told what 'my family' entailed after Seto won their little bet. While he only could see Mokuba standing next to Seto, by the rule of the courts, until Atticus was well enough to leave the hospital, Fire and the infant were to be adopted with Seto. Seto figured the judge that had put that rule placed had taken a liking to Fire. She would have to have known that it would be dangerous to send the preemie back to the orphanage.

He could still remember that day like it was yesterday.

_When it had become apparent the Fire wasn't going to get over the stomach ache-and that it was only getting worse, he had gotten one of the workers at the orphanage. Not thirty minutes later, Fire was being rushed to the hospital. None of the EMT's even had an idea of what could be wrong. Not until they reach the hospital for an Ultrasound did the staff truly begin to worry._

_They had rushed around, using terms Seto was unfamiliar with, in great distress. From that hospital they were taken by ambulance to the larger hospital a town over, one with a NICU. Fire had been scared out of her mind. She had just gotten a grip on the language by talking with Seto but talking with anyone else was terrifying to her. Then all these nurses were asking questions she didn't understand, sticking her with needles and placing IV's in her arms and hands. And all Seto could do was sit by her side, as confused as she was, and try to comfort her while listening for anything that would give him a clue to what was going on. _

_Then they tried to explain that they would need to look at her private areas. Fire had refused until a need to push began to come. All she could do was act on her body's instincts. She screamed as the time passed, sweat coating her body. Seto had no idea what to do, all he knew was she was trying to amputate his hand with her own; she was squeezing it so hard. _

_Then the doctor had announced that she could see the head. Next thing Seto knew there was a small cry that filled the room, and it didn't come from Fire. A tiny bloody, white and pink body was taken away from Fire, given to the waiting nurses who rushed into action, the single cry was all Seto ever heard before Fire was falling back against the bed and doctors were rushing to her aid. _

_Seto had been only four when Mokuba was born, he couldn't remember much of the pregnancy or the birth, just that he had always been a big brother. But that day had been his own crash course lesson in labor and delivery. He just didn't know what it had been till a few hours later…_

_The doctors had wheeled Fire's bed to its own private room, and after some more work on her, they had left the two of them to rest, not saying a word to them. Fire had fallen asleep over two hours ago and Seto felt like he was about to as well. _

_He was shaken awake a few hours later by Fire who wanted to know what had just happened. Seto could only shake his head, he didn't know either. Thirty minutes later the doctors came in, a cop was with her. _

_"We need to talk to the girl for a few minutes son, alone," the doctor had said._

_"No, I'm not leaving, anything you have to say to her, you can say to me," the eleven year old Seto ordered, glaring at the two women._

_"Son, she might not want that, these will be very personal questions…"_

_"No, I'm staying," Seto ordered again._

_"He stays," Fire said quietly, it being one of the first times the doctor had ever heard her speak._

_Though the cop didn't look too thrilled on this, she gave in. _

_"Very well," she said. "We need to ask you some questions, some questions about something that would have happened about six months ago, do you understand?"_

_Fire nodded, she understood that, she just didn't understand why. _

_"Ok, Fire, has any man ever approached you in the orphanage yard, maybe tried to get you to leave with him? Offered you candy or asked for help to find a dog? Anything to get you to leave with him?" the cop asked gently._

_Fire thought for a few moments before she shook her head 'no'. _

_"Has anyone from the orphanage ever asked you to go home with them? Did you leave with anyone? Alone?" _

_Again Fire shook her head._

_A few questions later the cop was getting a little aggravated._

_"Fire, sweetie, you can tell us the truth, you don't have to worry that you'll get in trouble or that he'll hurt you. We'll keep you save," the cop said kindly._

_"Okay…" Fire actually said aloud. Both she and Seto were very confused at this point. Seto was beginning to wonder way they had wanted him to leave, these questions didn't seem personal in anyway. _

_"Fire, this might be an embarrassing question but we need to know who. Has anyone touched you down here?" the cop laid a hand below her own stomach. _

_Seto and Fire exchanged a glance, neither had any clue why they were bringing this up. But slowly, Fire nodded 'yes'._

_"Was this a man?"_

_She nodded 'no'._

_"An older boy maybe? A teenager?"_

_Again it was a 'no'._

_"Why are you asking this?" Seto questioned. "What does this have to do with what happened today? _**_What_**_ happened today?"_

_The doctor and cop signed. Slowly the cop stepped back and the doctor sat down beside the bed. _

_"Fire, that pain you just went though, it's called labor. A woman goes into labor when she gives birth to a baby. You do know what a baby is?"_

_Fire nodded, "So…I gave birth…to a baby? That's what that was?"_

_"Yes, sweetie; but you went into labor too soon; the baby is about three months early, he's not ready to be out of your belly yet. Do you understand?" the doctor asked quietly. _

_"Is that bad?" she asked._

_"Yes, it is. He isn't developed enough to be out here. He's very sick and he might not make it, but we are doing everything we can to help him," she murmured._

_"What do you mean 'might not make it'?" Fire asked, most of this talk she didn't understand._

_"He might die, Fire, he might not live," she said quietly. _

_Fire's eyes showed confusion. She turned to look at Seto. "Like your parents?" she asked, that being the only death she had ever heard of._

_Seto nodded. "But how come she had a baby? Don't you have to be grown to have one?"_

_"Normally, but Fire's body is preparing for that time, like all girls her age, meaning while it is far too soon to have a baby, it is possible, as it did just happen today," the doctor explained. "Girls shouldn't have babies till they are twenty or older, so you see, this is very dangerous. The baby could have been lost and still may be lost. And we could have lost Fire too; thankfully she made it through alright."_

_Seto nodded, some of this sinking in to his understanding. But one piece was missing. _

_"Who is the baby's dad?" he asked._

_"That is what we need to find out, and why we're asking these questions. We need to know who this man is that Fire is hiding," the cop said, walking forward again. "Fire, is this the only man or boy who as ever touched you like this? Only this one?"_

_Fire nodded._

_"Then he may be the father of the baby. We need to find him. Can you tell us where to find him? What he looks like?" the cop continued, hopeful that she would get an answer this time._

_But Seto had quite listening to her. He understood. Not all of it, but what the lady was getting at, and by the look in Fire's eyes, it was dawning on her too._

_"Seto?"_

_"Yeah," Seto said happily; smiling at the new mother. "I'm his dad."_

_"Good!" Fire cried, reaching out to hug Seto. She didn't understand much of what had happened today. But if her mind was making the right connections, then she and Seto had a baby just like when Seto talked about how his mother had had Mokuba. _

_"Fire, I don't think you understand, it isn't Seto," the cop said. "There is more you don't understand."_

_"No, I understand right, Seto is his father!" Fire said definitely. "He is the only one who has touch me like you are saying, and not just with my clothes on either," Fire said, her mind making a few more connections. She had pushed that baby boy out from inside her body, as it had to get in there somehow, and Seto was the only one who had been inside to put him there, Seto had to be his father._

_But the cop and doctor paled, their skin nearly turning white. They had left the room not too long after. Soon both Seto and Fire were both questioned alone, and in the process getting 'the talk'. Seto knew then how it had happened. They had kissed once or twice in the beginning; after all, he had seen his parents kiss before. But soon their bodies had led them to farther things than just mouths touching one another. And apparently it was called sex. _

_The doctors had little faith in what they heard from the preteens. They took blood tests and compared it three times over before they were forced to believe them. Then the courts got involved and the big mess rose up. For the four months Atticus had stayed in the hospital the courts fought over the wellbeing of the kids in the orphanage and over the fate of the two who were now mother and father. But he and Fire visited Atticus every day. _

_While Fire stayed at the hospital, recovering from the labor and maybe to keep the two apart, she stayed by Atticus's side as long as she could. The tiny baby was hooked up to every machine in the hospital. Unable to breathe on his own, eat on his own he couldn't even be touch because he was so delicate. But Fire was there, and Seto, every change he got. _

_Finally it was decided, after months of court days (of which Fire and Seto only attended a few) that once Atticus could be brought back to the orphanage, should anyone be willing to adopt Fire, then they must adopt Atticus as well. And the judge did mean the orphanage and not just released from the hospital. Being a preemie, Atticus was on oxygen for a few more months and his body wasn't strong enough to fight off illnesses. So the orphanage wasn't safe for him yet, he would have to stay in the hospital even after he reached the proper weight._

_This had given Seto enough time to find (and trick) a family into adopting 'his family'. This included Atticus and thus included Fire as well, but the rule of the court. So when Atticus was five months old, though he was aged at only two months, all four of them were adopted by the Kaiba's._ _And thanks to Gozaburo's love for his reputation, he kept just as quiet as the courts and the orphanage had hoped the adoptive parents would. This was one story the papers never got a hold of. _

Looking at Atticus now, you would never know he had been a preemie. And thankfully, the courts never learned of Fires second pregnancy. Gozaburo saw to that. By the time she was pregnant the third time around, she was at an age that pregnancy wasn't so dangerous, not that Gozaburo was around hate them all then.

"Aaanaaa," a high voice brought Seto out of his memories and back to the present. Kisara had stood up with the help of the bars surrounding the playpen and was grabbing at her father. The Blue Eyes Dragon clutched in one hand. Seto smiled as he reached in to pick her up.

…4…

They had sat down between classes, today's being short it wasn't that long after they started, and Lexi's personal lesson began. Where this ability had come from none of them knew, but apparently it was passed only to the girls of Fire's family, a kind of magic all their own. Fire had started playing with the air and earth when she was alone at the orphanage, and soon learned she could manipulate them when she concentrated hard enough. Water was the next she learned she could control. It wasn't till she was fifteen that she had learned she held power over flame as well.

For now Lexi could control only water. They didn't know if she would gain the other three affinities or learn new ones all her own, but for now she as happy with just the water.

"Remember the last lesson, keep it high in the air," Fire said and the lesson began. "Your hands help with the control to make it easier, so imagine the water is like clay in your hands, mold it with both them and your mind."

"Right," Lexi said seriously. Her eyes focused on the water in the glass.

"Okay, go for it," Fire said. "Let's see what you can to."

Her arm's stretching out, she acted as if to pick of the glass with them, only her hands never came close to the glass. The water quivered before slowly rising with her hands, its cylinder shape holding till it was out of the glass.

Atti could see his father shake his head in astonishment, never able to believe how the women in his life could do the things they did—or so he had said many times before.

"That's it, keep it up and hold it there," Fire instructed. In her lap Kisara grabbed happily at the water, pulling droplets of it towards her before they fell to the ground.

"Hey, she'd taking my water," Lexi said, laughing a little.

"Keep concentrating," Fire rushed, "Or you'll drop yours."

The cylinder had started to waver but Lexi redoubled her efforts to keep it airborne. She kept her eyes on the water as the moments ticked by.

"That's it, keep concentrating …you're working it just right …now try to form a shape," Fire said, taking her daughter a step farther today.

"Like what?" Lexi asked happily, this was something she had wanting to try for some time now.

"Try for a pyramid, four sided," her mother offered.

"Kay," she replied, moving her hands as if working the water like clay. Slowly the cylinder took on a square base and just began forming a point at the top.

"Hey, she's actually doing it!"

"Shh shh," Fire hushed Atticus softly.

Moments more ticked by and the water could soon be identified as a pyramid.

"Cool," Atti whispered.

A sudden thud brought the group looking towards the door. Standing there were three people Atticus had only ever seen pictures of, and a fourth sat on the floor, having just fallen over.

Water splashed onto the table when Lexi lost her concentration and a rush of air brought Atti's attention to his father. Seto had just stood up from the couch and even from Atti's place beside him; he could see the anger bobbling up in his eyes.

This was going to be interesting…

* * *

><p>This one might make the rating go up, I'm not sure. I hadn't planned on Atticus's birth being part of this story but that's how it turned out, hopefully you all realize who Atticus and Lexi are. I realize that this is pushing it for motherhood, forgive me, but this is how the story goes. It is fiction after all.<p>

Long chapter, this is half the size of the first six chapters combined and it was written in one day...

I would really love some reviews, do you like it? Hate it? Should I change something about it? Any type of review would be loved.

Until next time, SecretsHidden.


End file.
